Birthday Promisse
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Ser secretária do chefe de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas do país não é fácil.Menos ainda quando se tem um chefe como Uchiha Sasuke.[UA –Oneshot – SasuxSaku] Presente de aniversário para Myechan!


**Birthday Promisse**

**Resumo: **Ser secretária do chefe de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas do país não é fácil.Menos ainda quando se tem um chefe como Uchiha Sasuke.[UA –Oneshot – SasuxSaku Presente de aniversário para Mye-chan!

**N/A: **

**Yo minna!o/**

**Esta fic é um pequeno gift para Mye-chan,uma autora e leitora que eu,particularmente,gosto muito.**

**Omedetou,Mye-chan!**

**Espero que goste do presentinho.E obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Birthday Promisse**

Ser secretária hoje em dia não é fácil.Aliás,nunca foi.E é menos ainda quando se trabalha em uma grande empresa como essa e seu chefe é bem de longe,um cara gentil e se não bastasse,o seu colega de trabalho,é o ser mais irritante e tagarela que você já conheceu.

Claro,isso tudo sem mencionar as figuras que surgem por aqui e que por acaso,quem tem que lidar com elas,sou eu.

O escritório é sem graça,a cadeira desconfortável,o telefone é irritante e as pilhas de papéis a serem organizados não acabam mais.

Quem disse que ser secretária era fácil?

-Haruno.-Ah,estava demorando para que aquela voz,que muitas garotas classificavam como sexy,me chamar.

O bonitão que está me chamando,bem...é o meu 'querido' chefe,Uchiha Sasuke,o dono das empresas mais bem sucedidas do país.

-Pegue.-e ele jogou em cima da minha mesa,uma caixinha de presente.

Eu aposto que não tem nada dentro.Se tem,não é para mim.Mas se for,com certeza é um bilhetinho escrito "Te peguei!".

-O que é isso?-perguntei,antes que ele pudesse entrar em seu escritório e ficasse enfurnado lá,até de noite,quando ele provavelmente sairia.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para me encarar.

-Um presente.-ele respondeu,indiferente.

Presente!?Não me diga,querido.Eu estou vendo que é um presente.Mas pra quem raios é?

-De quem?-Talvez seja um bilhetinho simpático terminando um rolo com alguma vagabunda desse escritório.

Aliás,eu já disse que de dez mulheres desse escritório,oito dão em cima dele? Pois é.E eu não sou uma dessas oito oferecidas,afinal,eu ainda tenho a mente sã.

Ele pode até ser bonito,mas nenhuma agüentaria mais de cinco minutos com ele.

Insuportável.

É só o que posso dizer.

-Haruno...!

-Ahnm?-Acordei do meu transe,depois de ter sido chamada,pelo que parece,milhares de vezes.-E então...pra quem eu entrego mesmo?-eu perguntei,fingindo ter escutado.

Ele suspirou,cansado.

-O presente é seu,Haruno.-ele disse,abrindo a porta e adentrando o escritório.

Só o que eu fiz foi abrir e fechar a boca inúmeras vezes,tentando dizer algo.

Então,ele lembrou do meu aniversário!?Não pode ser.Ele deve estar brincando.

Ah,esqueci de mencionar.

Sou Haruno Sakura e hoje,completo meus 24 anos de idade.

Há um ano trabalho aqui e durante todo esse tempo,a única coisa que meu chefe,o Sr. Uchiha faz,é me repreender por erros que eu sequer cometi.Isso,na maioria das vezes,me faz querer estrangula-lo!

A diversão dele,para mim,sempre foi me irritar.Ou pelo menos,ele parece se divertir quando vê minha cara se retorcendo de raiva e eu mordendo meu lábio inferior para não dizer nada,já que se eu soltar qualquer palavra ofensiva referente a ele,eu posso ser demitida no segundo seguinte.

Eu tenho consciência disso.E é só por isso que até hoje,eu não pulei no pescoço dele ou coisa parecida.

Mas...eu ainda não engoli essa.

Uchiha Sasuke me dando um presente!?Isso não existe.

-Ah,que se a realidade...!-e eu abri a pequena caixinha.

Tudo que eu encontrei foi um pequeno bilhete escrito com a letra dele.

Suspirei.

Ele não faz o tipo que faz de tudo pra agradar.Pelo menos,é o que parece.

Abri o maldito bilhete,já imaginando inúmeras maneiras de assassina-lo caso fosse uma piadinha.

"_Hoje você será a última a sair,de novo.Isso não é uma sugestão."_

-Como é?-Senti uma veia pulsar na minha testa.Ele vai me fazer trabalhar até tarde da noite no dia do meu aniversário!?

Idiota,imbecil,canalha,estúpido...Argh!Mas eu tenho que ficar,caso contrário ele me demite.

Amassei o bilhete e o joguei no lixo,juntamente com a caixinha.

Belo presente,Uchiha Sasuke.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dez e quarenta.

Deve ser a enésima vez que olho no relógio,rezando para que meu 'adorado' chefe saia daquele escritório e me libere logo de uma vez.Se ele não o fizer nos próximos dez minutos,minhas próximas preces serão pela morte dele.

Cinco minutos e nada.

Suspirei.

-Já chega...eu vou pedir pra ele me deixar sair.-me levantei e me dirigi até a porta do escritório dele.

Antes que eu pudesse bater,a porta se abriu.

-Ah...c-che-fe.-balbuciei.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi,Haruno?-ele perguntou,dando passagem para que eu adentrasse o luxuoso escritório.

-É que...-Por algum motivo eu me sentia desconfortável.-Bem,todos já foram embora e só estamos nós aqui e...-eu tentei formar uma linha de raciocínio,mas parei no exato momento em que escutei ele fechar a porta.

Eu podia sentir,o olhar frio dele sobre mim.

Calafrios.

-E...??

-Bem,é que...-Porque raios ele está vindo na minha direção?-É que hoje é meu aniversário e...-eu dei um ou dois passos para trás,sentindo a confortável cadeira dele atrás de mim.

Caí sentada nela ao dar mais um passo para trás.

Ele continuou se aproximando.Apoiou-se sobre os braços da cadeira,me encurralando.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

-Senhor Uchiha...eu...-eu tentei dizer alguma coisa,mas ele me cortou.

-Você quer...um presente,Sakura?-ele perguntou.Um meio sorriso parecia brincar nos lábios dele.

Se você quiser me dar um aumento como presente,eu vou gostar,Uchiha.Mas você não vai fazer isso,vai?

-Presente!?Nã-não é isso.-ele riu.

Qual era a graça afinal?Ele estava me assustando.

-Eu sei que você quer um presente.-ele disse,aproximando mais o rosto do meu.

Senti as bochechas esquentarem.

-Aonde você quer chegar,Uchiha?-perguntei,tentando acabar logo com aquilo.

Vi um sorriso brotar novamente nos lábios dele.

Ele tinha o cabelo bagunçado,a gravata frouxa,a camisa desalinhada e um pouco aberta.

Engoli em seco.

O que é isso que eu estou sentindo?

-Só responda as minhas perguntas.Você quer um presente?-ele perguntou novamente a mesma coisa.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir.

Então era assim...

-Você me faz ficar aqui até tarde da noite,para me perguntar se eu quero um presente de aniversário!?Me impressiona muito que você se lembre dele.-eu dei uma pausa.O que era aquilo que estava acontecendo?

-Acredite,eu me lembro.-ele respondeu.

-Aliás...-eu continuei,ignorando-o.-É de se estranhar uma secretária e seu chefe,sozinhos à essa hora da noite,num escritório sem ninguém...Entende?Não faz o seu tipo ter casos com secretárias.-eu continuei sorrindo,na tentativa de provoca-lo.

Eu não sei por que,mas eu estava gostando daquilo.

-E não faz.-ele respondeu.-É por isso que eu a estou demitindo,Haruno Sakura.-ele disse,com um vitorioso sorriso estampado nos lábios.

Ótimo!Eu acabo de ser demitida.

Mas eu não sei por que eu continuo com esse sorriso nos lábios.Eu deveria estar chorando,afinal...acabo de perder meu emprego.

Mas tenho a sensação de que não perdi tudo.

Eu ganhei algo aqui.

-Belo presente de aniversário,Uchiha.-e eu o puxei pela gravata,dando-lhe um beijo.

Nos separamos,em busca de fôlego.

-Feliz aniversário,Haruno.-e ele voltou a me beijar,dessa vez,mais apaixonadamente.

De todos os presentes que eu podia ter ganho,este foi com certeza,o melhor de todos.

Vou me lembrar de no dia do seu aniversário,devolver na mesma moeda,Uchiha.

É uma promessa.

**Owari.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**N/A:**

**Depois da fic ter ganho milhares de versões diferentes,eu finalmente cheguei à uma versão final.**

**Ta aí Mye-chan,seu presente de aniversário!Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Eu,particularmente,acho que podia ter ficado melhor,mas o que vale aqui é a opinião de vocês,leitores.**

**Ehrrm...eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer.**

**Encerro por aqui.**

**Mandem REVIEWS,okay?o/**

**Eu disse MUITAS REVIEWS!!!!Hohohoho.**

**Kissus**

**Já ne.**

**[Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**


End file.
